pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Gun 3D Updates
__TOC__ This is a list of all the updates in Pixel Gun 3D for Android, iOS, Windows Phone and Amazon. Some platforms may have bypassed an update or two. * Updates for the game first come out on Android devices. * A few days later, the same update would come out to iOS (mainly to fix the bugs and issues in the game before releasing the update) and/then Amazon. * Because of Apple's stricter policies for updating apps, iOS updates will always be delayed by a few days. * Windows Phone players stopped receiving updates for the game as of 12.0.0. 17.3.0 On Saint Valentine's Day Love is in the air… Oh, wait. No, it is the Update 17.3! What's inside: *Enjoy Valentine’s Day Limited-Time Updates. Meet Love Island in PvP modes, get Trader’s unique guns, and participate in the Special Cubid’s Brawls *Mailbox. The in-game place where you can find fresh content from our bloggers and sweet presents from us *Clan improvements. Updated Clan Lobby leaderboards and Fort crafting *Battle Pass Credits can now be gifted *Improved look of the D-Day map 17.2.0 Unveil the mysteries of the Temple of the Elements and prevent Rubus from gaining power in the Update 17.2. What's inside: *Oriental season of the Battle Pass. The best Eastern fighters and a mini Kung-Fu master stand against the evil Emperor. Drink some Explosive Lemonade and mount a Dragon's Spirit to fly into battle *Ancient Master Set. Acquire new guns... And knowledge *Pi Dynasty Armory. Wanna be on the evil side? Rubus has rewards for you *Clan-system improvements *Bug fixes 17.1.0 Once upon the Christmas Update 17.1...The miracles came to our lives! Events *Become the hero of our winter Fairy Tale! Discover the new Battle Pass, Krampus Lottery, and get the Mouse King set *Return to the cozy maps: Christmas Dinner, Toy Factory, and updated Christmas Town *The Snowy Battle Royale. Our favorite maps have gotten through the major changes in both look and content Christmas Mysteries *Stay tuned for updates on Trader's Van and Clans. We've got something for you Bug Fixes 17.0.0 The 17.0 Clan War update is here! Clan Wars *Epic mode with huge map to fight over. Conquer new territories, gain income, and get valor points to win the War! *Updated Fort Craft and Tank *Customize your Fort to resist monster Sieges and create a powerful Tank to raid enemy Clan's Forts *Test Mode to check the strength of your builds Others changes *Clan Store with unique guns and other cool staff *Clans now have 50 members *Private clan chat *Leader's gift system PS. Max Level cap is 65! 16.9.0 The Welcoming Thanksgiving Update is here! New: *Cozy Battle Pass for those Pilgrims that wondered to these lands and Indians that greeted the Newcomers. Featuring the best Goose in the World! *Brawls and Events. Full of fun and prizes! *The lottery with hot rewards from the generous Mr. Turkey *Reworked maps. A calming from the first glimpse but terrifying, if you look closer, Ghost Town, and a new chapter of the Train Robbery. Now we know where it all began. And how it ended. *Bug Fixes 16.8.0 The Spooky Halloween is coming in the 16.8.0 update. *Events, Brawls and new Battle Pass season - all dedicated to Halloween. Everything about nightmares! Treat or... Treat! *Reworked & Returned. Parkour City 3018, Spooky Theme Park, Pumpkin Island, and Block Mart. Favorite maps + fancy look! *Optimization & Bug fixes. Less lags, better experience! 16.7.0 Back to the 80s in the 16.7.0 update: Events: * Battle pass. Pixels, arcades, lobby items, amazing guns and a new exoskeleton attached * A breathtaking event, soaked in blinding neon lights and electric sounds. Be careful, retro-wave is addictive * Fighting or shooter? In the new lottery you’ll find items for the enthusiasts of both Tournaments: * A completely new tournament format. Compete and receive amazing rewards. Updates: * Module system changes * Bug fixes * Removed to rocket jump with every sniper and the Ghost Launcher and the Automatic Decorator. 16.6.0 In 16.6 update you will find an incredible adventure in a Chess country: Battle Pass: * The war for the Chess Kingdom is in full swing! Collect a set of unique lobby and become the main figure on the new Chess Game map. Events: * Get an Arsenal of Absolute Champion or win Gladiatorial battles! * Uncover the secrets of the Knights of the square table in Neo Camelot. Improvements: * New Brawls; * Reworked Candy Land; * Optimized for weak devices; * Improvements for gallery. 16.5.0 The summer is in full swing and we have a ton of new things: * A new summer Battle Pass, a lottery for adventure seekers and an event with Mr. Fruit; * More skins for your favorite guns; * Gallery of guns. Gather collections, receive rewards and test weapons at the polygon; * Task book with a ton of cool rewards; * Multi-account, which allows you to create up to three characters; * Auto-shooting and aiming help; * Added checkpoints in raids, fixed many bugs and included even more improvements. (Unlisted): * Changed Battle Royale weapons and player counts. 16.4.0 We’ve got tons of new and juicy things here for you: *New Raid. Face ancient PG with lots of magic and miracles; *Mad cool battle and weapon mechanics; *Guns Skins. Yes. you’ve read it right. Choose, swap, enjoy! *"Efficiency" is back. The improved weapon upgrade system is here too; *Reworked Arsenal. Counting all useful changes in “Arsenal” will take really much time - better check by yourself. *Tuned up matchmaking. Low-leveled players shouldn’t face strong rivals. Period. 16.2.0 The grand 16.2 update delivers nearly everything you have ever wanted: *New Economy. Guns have become more accessible than ever before. *New Upgrading mechanics - Elemental modules, active abilities and an entirely new approach to the game *New Raid mode featuring ferocious monsters and awesome rewards *Post-apocalypse in the Battle Pass, lottery and the event goes perfectly well with the Dead City raids *Long-awaited brawls for those who love 3 cat-spam *Many important edits and fixes (Unlisted): * Leveling up is easier, Upgrades are by level and level, The Cemetery in Battle Royale was moved, strangly, and many other things 16.1.0 Save the world or wreak havoc? With this update we have prepared something to assist you: *Superhero arsenal in Battle Pass and trader van; *Super-villainous power in new event of the insidious Portalius and the Lottery of Radioactivia; *New polygon for super-battles - new map Aircraft Carrier added *We’ve added three exciting mini-games: Glider Rush (going through checkpoints, Sniper Arena and Race for survival; *And also significantly improved the optimization of the game and finalized the control settings. (Unlisted): *Third ban wave, banning players with hacked currency or synced with hacked accounts. 16.0.0 Today we've prepared a truly magical update, where in addition to tasty cookies and battle gnomes, Waiting for you are: * A new magic Battle Pass - saddle a dragon in the battle royale, try on the necromancer skin, arm yourself with the runic hammer and get assisted by the magic golem * An event and heated battles on a new map from the famous Bigbst4tz2 * Magic chests, which will add some sorcery to your arsenal * And finally - a 4th Campaign world, full of mysteries and dangerous enemies! (Unlisted): Added Weapons: * Mithril Rifle * Medusa * Harpy * Runic Hammer * Cyclops Sling * System Admin * Flash Drive * Disconnector * Network Streamer * Antivirus * BIG DATA * Cookie Minigun * Mr. Mixer * Big B's Oven * Rainbow Dispenser * Rainbow Destroyer * Mister L. 15.99.0 In anticipation of St. Valentine’s Day we're taking a short break from neverending battles to appreciate the love in the air, and bringing you the following: *Six new guns which you will fall in love with! *Fix for the Battle Pass bug - we have worked hard and managed to restore the progress for challenges which were completed while the Battle Pass was missing; *Optimized, fixed and put things in order; * Sending Valentine’s Day cards to the loved ones and more. (Unlisted): * Doubled the cost of event chests in Duel. 15.9.0 Commence operation “SNOW 15.9”! In this update: *Unique weapons, constructed from classified designs; *New avatars and sets. Choose your tactics - blend in with the shadows or demolish everything in your way; *Battle Pass with new challenges to test your skills; *Be courageous and receive more rewards from the Lucky Chest and the Battle Pass; *Secret intelligence reported that something exciting is happening in Brawls. *Perfect your skills with updated recoil and dispersion mechanics. *Champion and bought mythical weapons re-added! *Miniguns rotate a little while before firing. 15.8.0 New technologies to be mastered in cosmic New Year battles in our 15.8 update! In the battlefield: *Outplay your enemy using new weapon ballistics and updated rocket mechanics. *Dive into the epicenter of the battle with new shooting mechanics. *Take on the new Battle Pass challenges. *Visit a futuristic cyber-arena in a thematic brawl. Collect unique equipment: *Open the new seasonal Lucky Chest. *Collect all the new guns and restock your arsenal. 15.7.0 T-minus ten seconds to the start of the cosmic New Year update 15.7! Tournaments and rewards: *Reach the top of the scoreboards and receive chests as rewards. *No more penalties for getting defeated! Brawl: *Test your strength in a new realism mode. Exclusive arsenal: *Hurry and get new guns before the season ends. Intergalactic content: *More weapons for the weapon god! DOZENS of new guns. *Your new space companion: Alien Squirrel pet. *Alien Santa avatar (is this Santa or an alien?) 15.6.0 Prepare for New Year and Christmas in Pixel Gun winter update 15.6! New League and levels: *Achieve 1st place in the new Pro League and get rewarded with the most powerful weapon – Ultra Beam. *Reach level 45 and unlock 5 new guns. Winter events: *Collect all rewards in the Winter Season Battle Pass. *Tame a new winter pet. *Participate in a winter event and win new weapons. *Try on the Santa’s Helper avatar and saddle a deer in the Battle Royale mode! (Unlisted) : * Non-area damage weapons' projectiles can now cause self-harm. 15.5.0 Celebrate Thanksgiving with a new 15.5 Wild West update! New events! *Become the best shooter in the Wild West in the new season of Battle Pass! *Collect the Cyber Pilgrim set *Win new weapons, pets, and avatars Maps *New map – Train Robbery! *Your old favorite maps returned! Controls *Fall damage removed *Improved strafe and jump dynamics Other *Updated Brawl, more rewards *Improved squad invitation function (Unlisted) : * "Safety Modes" added to spamming weapons. 15.4.0 Meet the new update 15.4.0! New game activity - Brawl! *Play your favorite modes and maps, but with a new twist *Receive special rewards, more experience, currency, and trophies. The rules will change from time to time Extra *Better controls *Improved anti-cheat protection 15.3.0 The future is now in update 15.3.0! Battle Pass *Complete challenges and receive over 100 prizes in the second season of Battle Pass. *Destroy your enemies with a new futuristic weapon and cyber-pet. *Try out unique avatars, which can now be used in all modes. Trick or Treat! *Participate in Halloween events and win themed weapon and armor set. *Get discounts in the special Halloween store. *Halloween event starts later in October 15.2.0 Welcome to the battle 15.2.0 update! Battle Pass * Complete challenges and receive more than 50 awards. Become an honorary member of the Phoenix Order! Battle Royale * Vehicles with customization * More than 20 new locations on a large map * A small map is returned * Separate control settings * New items in the Arsenal Squads * Ability to play again with the same Squad * Accelerated rivals selection Clans * Updated Chest system * Roles with different rights * New Clan weapon recipe 15.1.0 Welcome to the long waited 15.1.0 squad update! Battle Royale *HUGE map. Fight on the map 16 times bigger! *Command Mode. Create teams of 4 players and fight with other squads *Customization. Now you can equip a unique glider, hat, shovel, and even air trails *New animations, linear compass and much more Improvements * Clan squads now available for all modes * The system for weapons upgrading with stars is returned * Private rooms now available in the sandbox * New Royale event and offers 15.0.0 It's time for BIG changes in Royal 15.0.0 update! NEW MODE * Finally added a Battle Royale mode! Huge map, a lot of rivals and a deadly zone NEW EVENTS * Win the Royal Set and become the king of the battlefield! * Try the Unsafe Harbor in updated Sniper Tournament RETURN OF FEATURES * PETS moved to the Armory * Egg Delivery is again available in the lobby * Tournament reverted to the previous style. Shields changed to Trophies OTHER CHANGES * Block Crash moved to Mini Games * Quiet Island returned to Sandbox 14.1.0 Grab your best mammoth skin and run to the tribal fire! Awaiting you are Forces of nature! * Special training will allow you to take up to three pets to battle. Win eggs with old and new pets in battles. Glory or death! * Fight fearsome warriors in the Champion league. Hunt the best prize and get special Golden eggs. Gifts of war! * Primal guns made of predator bones and crazy boom-sticks will be added to the arsenal. And a special spell will allow you to try on skins of ancient people 14.0.2 * (Undocumented) The typo "Space Desinfector" and various bugs have been fixed. 14.0.0 Shh. Quiet. Don’t move! It's time to lay low and take aim! Welcome to the Sniper Tournament in update 14.0.0 New tournament: *Show your aiming skills in the new “Sniper Tournament” event. Shoot hiding enemies before they find you! *Get Tokens for winning and exchange them for the new Sniper Set. *New realistic aiming mechanics New weapons: *Neutralizer, Vandals, Jet Tenderizer, Pizza Heater and many others New Arsenal and battle control design. 13.5.3 * (Undocumented) Adamant Bomber was nerfed slightly and other weapons were balanced. 13.5.0 *Map: Parkour City 3018. Flying cars and neon skyscrapers stretching up to the clouds! *Guns: Devastator, Monster Blaster, Manticore and many others *Gadget: Robot Samurai. Become a gigantic cyber-samurai and slice your enemies with just one swing! *Fort: “Temple” set and Alien Squad Improvements *“Combat level” system for guns and armor. Now you can easily compare your inventory to your rivals’. *Gun parts added to Lucky Chest 13.4.0 Look to the future right now! Update 13.4.0 for a while will open doors for you to a secret laboratory where absolutely unique weapons are developed - Exoskeletons! * By collecting a set of 4 exoskeletons, you not only surprise all rivals with a unique style of fighting but also get a special super-effect! * While collecting parts of exoskeletons you can win a variety of gifts: from the VIP account to the huge amount of gems. Improvements * Optimized memory usage. * Fixed bugs. 13.3.0 The New Year is almost here and we have prepared awesome update 13.3.0! Content * A bundle of Eastern style guns: Anime Scythe, Eva, Mega Gun and many others! * New “Temple” lobby set * Bundle of thematic skins New way of receiving chests * Now you can Duel other contestants for Event Chests. Challenge them and luck will be on your side when you receive your cool prizes! Improvements * A system of new item indication has been added to Arsenal and Fort * Improved controls * Bug fixes 13.2.1 Holidays are almost here and we have prepared an awesome update 13.2.1! LOBBY BUNDLES * You can now get all lobby bundles with cool bonuses! CLANS * Squad and notification bugs fixed * Fort building announcements in chat FORT AND SIEGES * Event indication improved * Opportunity to buy any crafting parts * New building and surrounding area sets * New monster types * Separate installation of turrets into slots GUNS! * Over 30 weapon types! Magic, Champion, Adamant and many others 13.2.0 Holidays are almost here and we have prepared an awesome update 13.2.0! LOBBY BUNDLES * You can now get all lobby bundles with cool bonuses! CLANS * Squad and notification bugs fixed * Fort building announcements in chat FORT AND SIEGES * Event indication improved * Opportunity to buy any crafting parts * New building and surrounding area sets * New monster types * Separate installation of turrets into slots GUNS! * Over 20 weapon types! Magic, Champion, Adamant and many others 13.1.0 Forts and Sieges are already here! * Collect objects parts from chests and build an impregnable Fortress. Mortars, Turrets, Siege Rams and many more are waiting for you in a new exciting mode! * Winter mood- Get free Lobby items and music * Take part in a special event and win the Cyber-Santa's set * Your favorite winter maps are back! More cool content * New Clan guns in Craft section * Unusual weapons in the arsenal * A whole collection of winter skins 13.0.3 Dear players! Following your requests, we have added more Clan chests. Collecting your unique craft weapon has never been easier! We have also applied a number of improvements: * Added recommendations of public Clans in clan search * Now you can attach a message to your clan entry request * Important Clan events are now displayed in chat * Implemented a Clan info display for players 13.0.0 * Meet the new and revamped Clan system! ** Fight shoulder to shoulder with your Clanmates to become the best Clan in the Pixel Gun world ** Collect special weapon parts in Clan battles and create 18 types of unique guns ** Soon you will be able to build a Fort for your Clan and protect it with deadly traps * Take part in a scary Halloween Event! ** Win battles and get unique rewards and weapons: Swarmer and B.E.A.S.T. ** Acquire and train a new pet: Zombie Cat 12.6.0 *New VIP function **Become a VIP player and receive bigger rewards! *“Homecoming Celebration” event **Receive keys for winning matches and open chests to win classic guns! *New content: **To celebrate the start of the new school year, we decided to add a couple of surprising maps! **Killer guns: Hedgehog, Invader, Bomb Slinger and others! **Pet with a unique skill **Gadget: Guardian *Updates **Animated stickers in Duels and Team Strike **Battle launch has been sped up **SHOOT button in the armory **New lobby music: Halloween (Undocumented) Toy Factory was removed. 12.5.3 iOS Changes: * A new mode: "Team Strike". Battle 3 vs 3 on the new map "FACILITY" and win in the maximum number of rounds. One life, two companions, and seven rounds! * A new set of deadly weapons! Thunderer, Judge, One Shot, Piranha, Shotgun Minigun and many others! * In this version, you will find Super Lottery. You will be able to win awesome prizes: Unique weapons, new mythical pets and much more. * Improved weapon upgrade system. Now you can upgrade your weapon throughout the whole game. Choose cool weapons and upgrade them! Collect your victorious arsenal and become a champion. * The smart tips system will always help you to choose the best weapon. * Now, in the Lucky Chest, you will be able to win free upgrades for a weapon. Improvements and modifications: * Now all players get rewarded at the end of the match no matter what place they have * Tickets were removed - all mini-games are free now! * MailBox from craft section was replaced by Treasury * “Mobility” was changed to “Weight” - the lower the Weight, the faster you move with the weapon * Fast gun change shot aka Swipe was fixed * New ladders system was added to maps * Level Up windows now are more informative * Ability to adjust the music volume was added * New device Jukebox lets you choose various lobby music * Now you can see Trophies of your friends and other players in their profiles * New Armor design * Bug Fixes * (Undocumented)- Pumpkin Thrower was removed. Android Changes: Dear players! We have considered all of your reviews and due to multiple requests, the old balance was brought back: * The values of health, armor, and damage have been reduced * The old system of upgrades represented via stars was returned * League progression once again happens by winning trophies * Prices and currency types of certain goods have been reverted * Old treasury was returned * Meet the “Super Lottery ”! * Win battles and receive keys, which will allow you to open chests with gifts! 12.5.2 Android only: * Bug fixes. 12.5.1 Android only: A variety of important changes come with the new update: *The level system has been reverted. The max level has been set back to 36. Your level will be changed accordingly. *Weapon and object prices have been returned to their old values. Bank contents have been re-counted accordingly. *All the guns of previous leagues are once again available for purchase at any time. *Bug fixes. (Undocumented) The maximum damage for all weapons is reduced from 770 to 580. 12.5.0 Android only: * New mode: ** "Team Strike" - One life. Two players in arms. Seven Rounds. in New Map: Facility *New Contents: **New League System! Rock in battles, Get the Levels - Raise your League! **New Upgrade System and Power Bar, Guns also as Armor can now become almost infinitely powerful. **Money, Gems, and rewards are now multiplied **New item Free Weapons Upgrader. available in Lucky chest **Level cap raised to 70 *Content: **Tickets are no longer required to play mini-games *Skin Changes: *Some weapons will be at its maxed look, for example, Combat Rifle, AK-48, Marksman. *'Swipe-firing' was fixed. A fine example of the use of this exploit is Ghost Lantern's problem. (Undocumented patch) The maximum damage changed from 1920 to 770. 12.2.1 * Bug fixes 12.2.0 * New mode: ** "Brawl 3x3" Fight in a new format on the Unique maps Train Depot and Barge * Content: ** New special event! - Win in battles and get Ribbons for Opening Chest which you can Win Unique Featured Weapons and Featured Craft Items. * New map "White House" * New Guns: Fidget Thrower. * Pack of new skins * Improvements: ** "Arena" is now available for Free and with all Inventory ** New design of the Mode Selection Screen ** Accelerated launch of Multiplayer Battles ** Optimized memory usage 12.1.1 * Frost Beam Spell damage has been fixed 12.1.0 New Content: * "Deadly Games" and "Co-op Survival" returned to "Multiplayer" * "Block Crash" moved to "Multiplayer" * "Campaign" becomes Free again * Special event: “Classic Weapons Festival” - Win battles and collect keys. Open the Chests and get Featured Old Removed Weapons! * New feature “Squad” - Now you can play with friends in any mode Contents: * New Guns: ** Big Fatality Gun ** Meat Grinder * New items in the Craft section * A lot of bug fixes (Undocumented) Froze Beam Spell was accidentally made over-powered. 12.0.0 New content: *New section "Craft": Now you can customize lobby with cool and useful items. More than 100+ objects allow you to craft unique sets with millions of varieties! *New section "MiniGames": A brand new game mode where you can try your skills in absolutely different mechanics. *New Guns: # Rocket Jumper # Electric Arc * etc.. Other improvements: *Max Level increased to 36 *A lot of bug fixes *(Undocumented) Removed: ** Napalm Cannon ** Last Kiss ** Firestorm ** Plasma Rifle 11.4.0 As always, we are happy to present you with a bunch of interesting things! *Contents: * New Maps: ** Emperor's Palace ** Stadium ** Removed Inside the Code (Map) from Flag Capture and completely removing it from the game * Weapons: ** Double Dragon ** Laser Spear ** Nunchucks * etc.. * New Gadget: Firecrackers * New pets, including "Tournament" Mythical beast! *New features: **The new matchmaking. Players will be selected based on their level of skills **Special prizes for the tournament winners **New weapons mechanic: Charm. *Improvements: **Reworked training **Removed unpopular maps **Fixed bugs 11.3.0 The new 11.3.0 update is here. It's time to get back in the fight! *New Content * New "DeathMatch" Map: North Pole * New weapons: ** Sub Zero ** Mercenary ** Photon Sniper Rifle * Four new PETS, including one Mythical * New gadget: Ninja Shurikens *Improvements ** New font! More beautiful and readable ** Balance changes ** A lot of bug fixes 11.2.4 The main Christmas update is HERE! Special sales are waiting for you :) * New Christmas Feature Content * Much more Gadgets: ** Christmas Tree Turret ** Voodoo Snowman ** Clockwork Nutcracker * New maps: Christmas Dinner and Ice Palace * New Features ** "Tournament" in Adamant league. Become the best player and get gems as a reward! ** New reworked "LeaderBoards" * Improvements ** New LOBBY design ** New "Armory" section: "Best" ** Reduced memory usage ** Improved pets AI ** A lot of bug fixes ** Balance changes ** New Attribute: Critical Damage 11.2.0 The first part of the Christmas update 11.2.0 is HERE! * New Content: ** Pack of Christmas weapons: ** Xmas Destroyer ** Heavy Gifter ** Snow Storm ** etc. ** New "Gadgets": # FireWorks # Leader's Drum # Pet Booster # Sticky Candy ** New "Pets". Added 10 awesome species! ** New "Duel" arena: Ice Palace ** Christmas Town map is returned ** Pack of Christmas skins ** New Winter lobby design ** New "Achievements" * Improvements: ** Armor and Skins now in "Wear" category ** Reduced memory usage ** A lot of bug fixes 11.1.1 * Bug fixes * New Map: Spooky Theme Park 11.1.0 * New Category "Gadgets": ** 23 Devices with Unique Mechanics: # Time Machine # Damage Reflector # Singularity Grenade # etc. * New Category "Pets": ** Now you can get battle pets! Try to collect them all! * Halloween Content: ** New Weapons with unique Mechanics: # Dracula # Sword Of Shadows # Napalm Cannon #* New Map: Pumpkin Island #* Pack of skins # New Mechanics! #* Burning! Now fire weapons deal special damage 11.0.0 It is time for big changes! That's what awaits you in 11.0.0 update: *The new mode: "Duel". Fight with top players in the new maps: # Ghost Town # Night Pool # Space Arena *New weapons: # Bad Doctor # Toxic Bane # Bee Swarm Spell # Minigun Pistol # Heavy Shocker # Etc.. *Improvements and enhancements: **The brand new Armory **Achievements! **Unique sights for some weapons **New mode selection screen design **Bug fixes and balance improvements **A new design of the Lucky Chest **New lobby design 10.6.1 *New weapons *#Demoman *#Barrier Rifle *#Ghost Lantern *#ElectroMagnetic Cannon *#Etc. *Reworked Skins / Capes / Clan Logo editors **Extended pallet **Color history **Cloud sync between devices **New color fill system **Symmetry drawing **Templates *Other improvements **Armory now available in multiplayer screen **Day/Night system in "SandBox" **New Pause and Settings design **New prizes in Gifts **A lot of fixes 10.5.0 iOS, WP and Amazon. *New map: Four Seasons *New weapons: # Mr.Squido # Zombie Head # Rocket Crossbow # Acid Cannon # Zombie Hunter *New Skins *New Rating System and Leagues. **Won the matches and get trophies. **Get access to unique accessory. **Become the most famous player in Pixel Gun 3D! *More Items in Givebox: **Masks, hats, boots, capes, and weapons! *Other Improvements: **New "KillStreaks" by weapons types **New interface design Android: *New map: "Four Seasons" *New weapons: # Mr. Squido # Zombie Head # Rocket Crossbow # Acid Cannon # Zombie Hunter *New Skins *More Items in Givebox: **Masks, hats, boots, capes, and weapons! 10.4.5 (Android Only) *Trophies system *New hats (obtainable as rewards after collecting a certain amount of trophies) 10.4.0 *New map: Secret Base *New Weapons: # Magic spells, # Chainsaw sword, # Laser bow # etc. *9 New Skins *Every type of weapons now has its own sight *The interface design has been enhanced *In "Flag Capture" now you can bring a flag only on the condition that your flag is located in your base *"Co-Op Survival "mode has been upgraded! New monsters, new spawn rules *In "Deadly Games" Players of all Levels are now Playing Together *Inside the Code (Map) was removed from Team Battle 10.3.1 (Android Only) *New Easter Weapons! *New Skins and Daily Gifts 10.3.0 * 7 weapons for any game style * New Map: Destroyed Megapolis * New "Equipment" Category "Masks" *All the "Premium maps" are now available for Free! * Armor helmets have been removed. Instead of it your health will increase when reaching the next level. * Animated menus have been added. * By popular demand, the angle of view of the camera has been increased. * The player profile has been changed * Stickers are now available in game modes * Memory usage has been diminished. * Performance and smooth running of the game have been enhanced * A part of unpopular maps has been removed * A lot of bugs are fixed * Inside the Code (Map) was removed from Deathmatch 10.2.1 * Daily Quest! * New Weapon Category "Sniper" * "News" Section added * The new rating system in "SandBox" * All Battle "Gear" items are now Available Only as Bonuses in Battles *Great new Maps: # Toy Factory # Walking Fortresses # Winter Party *As always a Huge pack of guns and items: ** Pack of Space Weapons. From Blasters to Powerful Rifles ** Christmas Weapons ** New Weapons for SandBox ** New Accessory: Engineer Cape and Boots * Christmas Stickers! * New skins! 10.1.0 * More than 10 New Weapons! * 3 New Maps! * Added Robots in Several Maps * Absolutely Reworked "Friends" and "Clans" Systems * New Mini-Mode in "Adventure" : "SandBox" * And much more! 10.0.7 *App launch crashes are fixed *Reduced memory usage *A lot of bug fixes *New Weapons: # Real Dragon # Fire Orb 10.0.0 * Fixed bug with empty rooms. * The BIGGEST update ever - 10.0.0 - is already here! New features: * Finally! New Chapter of the "Campaign" mode is added! New Mode: "Points Capture" with a new map! * Mining Camp. * Now you can play 5x5 matches in multiplayer mode! * Max level is extended to 31! * New weapons and upgrades: more than 17 BRAND new guns with unique mechanics! * Premium Account. Earn extra rewards in matches! * The Rent of weapons in the armory is removed. * A lot of bug fixes. 9.4.0 *New Rentable Weapons and Armor! *Added new Languages *Reworked Slender Map and Controls *New player animations and Achievements in the Points system. *Some objects can now damage you *New sound for some items *Bug fixes 9.3.1 (Android only) *St. Patricks Day Update! *New Gun! *New Skins! *Holiday-themed lobby *Recolored Serious Man's Hat *Added hidden Leprechauns in Multiplayer Maps. 9.3.0 *Five Nights at Freddy's Content. (Has been announced on the Facebook Page.) *Absolutely new Points System!. - Now you can get points for different game actions. Get the best score and win the match! *New powerful Guns! Now you can Rent cool weapons for different values of Time. *New Map: Scary Pizzeria *Secret arena in "Survival" mode - try to find it! *Upgrades for capes and boots *Fixed a lot of bugs 9.2.0 *New map for "Team Battle" & "Flag Capture": Dangerous Roads *Two New Guns for Valentine's Day! *Killcams and revenge marks! - Now you can see your rivals after death and avenge yourself *New buttons for switching quickly from the wins list to the new maps *New death animations for different types of weapons *New animation of explosion for Mech and Turret 9.1.0 *4 new summer guns. *New Map: Paradise Resort. *Improved smoothing of movements in multiplayer. *Performance optimization. *Fixed bugs in the "Friends" system. 9.0.4 *The maximum level is extended up to 26! *A lot of new guns! *Added a Ruby set of armor. *New Map: Christmas Town *Completely new products in the store: Turret, Jetpack, and even a Mech! WOW! *Processed accessories. Pick a unique set of capes and boots with super effects. *Reworked mechanics of shotguns. *Russian localization! Very soon will be added other languages) *Added Gems systems. *Added "Clan" Leaderboard. Now you can see top Clans in Pixel Gun 3D. *2 Potions were removed 8.3.0 *Extended the numbers of levels! * New mechanics of the Multiplayer modes! To win, gain max kills to the end the match time! *The game balance is improved. Nerfed some guns. 8.2.1 iOS: * Wooden Armor and Wooden Helmet added! * New maps * Pumpkin Thrower and Hellraiser are the new guns. * New looks of several guns. * Uniques skins are added! * New rank icons. * A large number of potions were removed and replaced. Android: * New maps * New Weapons: Pumpkin Thrower and Hellraiser * Uniques skins are added! 8.1.0 (Android only) * Wooden Armor and Wooden Helmet added! * New looks of several guns. * New rank icons. * A large number of potions were removed 8.0.0 * Armors and Hats are added. * New Map: Train Depot & Sniper Forts * A lot of new guns and a bunch of upgrades! * Max level raised to 18! Conquer new limits! * Grenades! * New one-tap weapon switch system. * Handy new mechanics for potions, Grenades and other items. * Additional Sniper Mode Button is introduced. * Skin and Cape editor is improved! * New awesome tool: The Pipette! * Now tools display selected color. 7.2.0 *Bug fixes for joining friends. 7.1.0 Android: * New guns: (Those guns are the winners of our Facebook contest!) # Sparkly Blaster # Cherry Bomb * New "Deadly Games" Map: Deadly Complex * New section is added "User Support". - Now you can write your feedback right from the app. Also now you can send to us about cheaters or inappropriate acts. Just tap on the nickname in the list of players. * We have improved the main Menu Lobby! Look for the Leaderboard and special offers of the shop. iOS: * New guns: (Those guns are the winners of our Facebook contest) # Sparkly Blaster # Cherry Bomb * New "Deadly Games" Map: Deadly Complex * New section is added "User Support". - Now you can write your feedback right from the app. Also now you can send to us about cheaters or inappropriate acts. Just tap on the nickname in the list of players. * We have improved the main Menu Lobby! Look for the Leaderboard and special offers of the shop. * New Maps: D-Day,Nuclear City and Knife Party (For Melee Weapons Fans!) * Added new skins in profile * New Weapons: (some based on weapons used from war) # Brave Patriot # Eindringling # Old Comrade * Bug fixes * Added Clan system- You can make a clan to find your friends easier. Features include Customizable Clan Logo, etc. * Added the feature of recording gameplay for some Android, and later IOS, devices. Note that the Kindle Fire HD has this feature delayed until they make a recording system compatible with their recorder. * Bug Fixes 7.0.0 (Android only) * New Map: Nuclear City * New Weapon: # Bass Cannon * Added Clan system- You can make a clan to find your friends easier. Features include Customizable Clan Logo, etc. * Added the feature of recording gameplay for some Android, and later IOS, devices. Note that the Kindle Fire HD has this feature delayed until they make a recording system compatible with their recorder. * Bug Fixes This and 6.3.0 will be coming soon for IOS devices. 6.3.0 (Android only) * New Maps: D-DAY & Knife Party * Added new skins in profile * New Weapons: (based on weapons used from war) # Brave Patriot, # Eindringling # Old Comrade * Bug fixes 6.2.0 Android: *New Maps: Heavens Garden & Atlantis (Premium Map) * New skins that are purchasable *Lowered game capacity *Bug fixes (The Server Bug) *Fix team battle points iOS: *New Maps: King of the Hill, Ant's Life, Heavens Garden and Inside the CODE *Added special effects to Capes and Hats *Bug fixes * New skins that are purchasable *Lowered game capacity *Bug fixes (The Server Bug) *Fix team battle points 6.1.5 (Android only) *New Maps: King of the Hill, Ant's Life and Inside the CODE *Added special effects to Capes and Hats *Bug fixes 6.1.0 (Android only) *New boot: Ninja Tabi *Added Leaderboards: - Now you can compare results with friends and the best players of Pixel Gun! *Bug fixes *Added Facebook integration with Friends: Now you can find or add friends easily now! 6.0.5 (Android only) *New Map: Pirates! (Day & Night mode) *New Map in Deadly Games *New guns: # Flower Power # Big Buddy *Friends System improves: **Now you can view all friend's accessory **You can rotate friend's skin in profile **Friends now sorted in the list by status **You can abort now your requests in inbox *A lot of bug fixes 6.0.0 Android * Added "Friend" System! * New mode'': "Flag Capture" * New Weapons: # Plasma Rifle # Plasma Pistol # Ninja Sword * New Accessory: Great Samurai Helmet * New Map: Two Castles * A lot of bug fixes. * Boots now have special effects iOS: *New boots: Ninja Tabi *Added Leaderboards: Now you can compare results with friends and the best players of Pixel Gun! *Bug fixes *Added Facebook integration with Friends: Now you can find or add friends easily now! *Added "Friend" System *New mode: "Flag Capture" *New weapons: # Plasma Rifle # Plasma Pistol # Ninja Sword *New Accessory: Great Samurai Helmet *New Map: Two Castles *A lot of bug fixes. *Boots now have special effects 5.5.0 *New Weapons: # Marksman M1 & 2 # Razor Thrower # The Angry Reptile *Added Boots *Added Daily Prizes *New Level Designs in "Campaign" *Great performance & productivity optimization *Bug fixes 5.4.0 *Added Cape customization *New potions: Night Vision, Anti-Gravity *New Weapons and Upgrades: # Anti-Gravity Blaster # Chain Thunderbolt # Armageddon *New Map: Science Lab 5.3.0 *New Potions: Haste, Might, Regeneration and Invisibility *New Deadly Games Map: Foggy Swamp *New Weapons and New upgrade: # Grenade launcher # Tesla Generator # Railgun *Reworked Map: Space Station 5.2.0 New Weapons and Upgrades: *Rocket Launcher *Flamethrower *New Maps: Space Station, Mafia Mansion, Shooting Range *Bug fixes 5.1.0 * Starting New Weapons Project * Night Map in "Deadly Games" * New upgrades for the guns * New audio and visual effects * Bug fixes and optimizations 5.0.1 *New "Deadly Games" mode *New weapons system *New upgrades *New sound effects *Bugfixes and improvements *Redesign on the game 4.7.1 *Added auto rooms division by rank *Optimized memory usage *Optimized CPU usage *A lot of bug fixes 4.7.0 * Screen Resolution Fixes * Graphics Fixes * Bug Fixes * Reduce Lag 4.6.0 * More New Logos *New Weapons: # Guerrilla Rifle # Brutal Headhunter *"Accessories" Category: Hats and Capes *New Map: Parkour City *Bug fixes 4.4.0 *New Christmas pack Weapons and New Upgrades: *Happy Tree Slayer *Deadly Candy *New Training Camp with awards. *Game balance improvements. *A lot of bug fixes. 4.3.0 *New mode "Survival" Game! - How many waves can you survive in the arena? How many coins can you earn? *The system of "Ranks and Experience"! - Win, get coins, and upgrade your rank! Show to everyone what a cool player you are! *Scene comics in survival campaign! - Experience the story of the main character. *The new physics of the weapons. - Now your results depend on your ability to use different types of weapons. *New weapons upgrades. *Bug and error fixes. 4.1 Here comes another cool update! *New World in Survival Campaign! *As usual more cool guns with new upgrades *The interface is improved! Now it is much brighter! Pass the campaign mission, get the Alien Gun, and show it off in multiplayer! 4.0.0 *Brand New "Survival Mode"! Now with levels, map, and stars rate system! - Finally getting coins becomes easier! *New Team Mode in "Co-Op"! Put your team together and welcome to the battlefield! *New Map: Aztec Temple *More new upgrades for more weapons. *We keep on improving system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! 3.12 *Weapons properties were added by popular demand! Now you can choose the most suitable weapon! *Also, a chain of upgrades for weapons have appeared. Now you can craft a diamond pick! We keep on improving system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! 2.9.0 COOL FEATURES: *Awesome weapons! Pistol, Uzi, Shotgun and new rare & powerful weapons. Try to find them all! *New HUGE maps: Secret Fortress, Isle of Zombies, Deadly Pyramids, Horror Hospital, Black End World, Dawn in the Dead City, & many others! *Hardcore bounty gameplay! Thank you for all the comments, we really appreciate it. 2.8.0 COOL FEATURES: *Awesome weapons! Pistol, Uzi, Shotgun and new rare & powerful weapons. Try to find them all! *New HUGE maps: Secret Fortress, Isle of Zombies, Deadly Pyramids, Horror Hospital & many others! *Hardcore gameplay! Thank you for all the comments, we really appreciate it. 2.7.0 COOL FEATURES: *Awesome weapons! Pistol, Uzi, Shotgun and new rare & powerful weapons. Try to find them all! *New HUGE maps: Secret Fortress, Deadly Pyramids, Horror Hospital & many others! *Hardcore gameplay! Thank you for all the comments, we really appreciate it. 2.5.0 COOL FEATURES: *Awesome weapons! Pistol, Uzi, and SHOTGUN. *6 new HUGE maps *New Extreme gameplay! Thank you for all the comments, we really appreciate it. 1.0.0 *The game was released. *The Pixelgun was the only weapon you could use, and it has a faster fire rate compared to the newer versions. *"Deadly Arena" was the only playable map. *There was no Multiplayer. *Hi-scores via Game Center. *iOS exclusive until 2.5 *You had eleven hearts, compared to 9 hearts in later versions. *Realistic physics were introduced and kept until 5.0.1 *The walking zombie looked like ''Minecraft Pocket Edition's Zombie Pigman. Category:Other